Momentos Ranmanticos
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Nada de cursilerias ni eventos de color rosa, un espacio para esos momentos al puro estilo Ranma 1/2, donde solo este joven de trenza junto a su entorno nos puede proporcionar momentos así, ¡puramente Ranmanticos!


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **MOMENTOS RANMANTICOS**

CAPÍTULO 1—Olor a jazmines

La ocasión era singular, de eso a ella no le cabía ninguna duda.

La casa se encontraba en una paz absoluta y peculiar, igual no era de extrañar ya que se suponía que todos sus excéntricos integrantes estaban fuera de ella. Tanto los padres de ambos como sus hermanas estaban en diferentes diligencias, y cuando llegaron del colegio solo encontraron a su hermana mayor partiendo a su destino, dejándolos a ambos en la absoluta soledad en los confines de la casa Tendo. Y agradecía a Buda y los demás dioses que ninguno de sus extraños amigos había irrumpido todavía.

Aspiro profundamente el aire primaveral perfumado a jazmines en ese atardecer mientras observaba el estanque desde la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con la sala, el chapoteo de las carpas siempre le provoco una sensación de paz maravillosa, que desde los últimos años casi no podía disfrutar.

En medio de su relajación espiritual estaba en ese ambiente tan calmo, cuando un estornudo grosero seguido del sorbido de mocos de su prometido rompía su momento perfecto.

Ella frunció el ceño, y viéndolo de reojo apreció como se sentaba a su lado.

Genial, ahora no solo destruía su especial momento de relajación, sino que encima la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Ya que el hecho de estar solos en la casa, sentado uno al lado del otro en semejante escenario siendo ambos prometidos, era imposible para cualquier jovencita de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, no ponerla nerviosa, y si a esto sumábamos su amor secreto por él, pues nadie podía culparla por tener el corazón bombeando alocado.

El silencio entre ambos era total, solo podía apreciar el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración, algo extraña, pero no duro demasiado cuando este nuevamente se rompió con su estornudo. Ella alzo una ceja con sospecha.

—¿Habrás atrapado un resfriado?

—Mmm…es posible, ese panda idiota me lanzo en la noche al estanque, y no pude cambiarme hasta tarde ya que Ryoga me tuvo ocupado por dos horas.

—Si solo dejaras de pelear por todo…—hablo resignada, y como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada de reproche.

El silencio se logró de nuevo, solo que ahora su incomodidad era mayor, nunca podía ofrecer ni un comentario dulce, o agradable, no podía dejar de lado ese carácter tan poco favorecedor cuando de relacionarse con su prometido se trataba.

Los minutos seguían corriendo, hasta que el rompió de nuevo el silencio, hablando en murmullo, pero llegando a sus oídos con claridad.

—La tarde está tan agradable…

—Sí…es cierto—y como si de palabras mágicas se trataran, todo a su alrededor cambio, era como si el simple hecho de decirlo, ambos hubieran sido transportados a un mundo paralelo donde solo ellos existían, desbordando sus sentidos y su corazón juvenil.

Giro su rostro levemente para apreciar su perfil, y era tan agradable, esas facciones cinceladas, esos ojos azules tan profundos, su piel bronceada haciendo una mezcla exquisita con esos mechones negros y suaves al tacto, era un chico tan atractivo, y con el que estaba ahora mismo viviendo un momento del que siempre guardaría en sus recuerdos.

Todo lo que la rodeaba parecía más hermoso, más perfecto, exquisitamente romántico. Desbordaba sus sentidos dejándolos a flor de piel, tanto la peculiar gama de colores que presentaba el cielo, la suave y fresca brisa que acariciaba su rostro jugando con sus mechones azulados, el sonido apacible de las carpas, el murmullo lejano de los árboles con el viento, la suave madera del piso bajo sus palmas, y el aroma a jazmines del jardín de herma…¡un segundo! ¡Ese no era el aroma de jazmines de su hermana! ¡Eso no se acercaría nunca al aroma de un jazmín! ¡Ni siquiera al de un cactus!

Cuando pudo predecir el origen de tan putrefacto y asqueroso olor miro a su prometido con asombro y un leve sonrojo. Siempre fue algo cerdo pero…

—Ranma…¿fuiste tú?

El suspiro como resignado, pero tampoco parecía muy acomplejado.

—Sí…fui yo…

—Ra…¡Ranma!—exclamó con asombro viéndolo ahora con repugnancia—¡Cómo pudiste!

—¿Qué quieres que haga Akane?…¡No lo pude aguantar! Quería decirte pero…fue más rápido mi instinto…

—Eres…eres…¡Por dios! ¡Ni sé que decirte! ¡No pudiste al menos avisarme para evitar esto!

—Quise pedir tu permiso pero…ya sabes…a veces mi cuerpo es más ágil que mi mente, además ¡no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago!

La sorpresa de ella iba en aumento ¡Tenía el descaro de semejante confesión!

—¡¿Có-cómo?! ¡¿Más veces?! ¡¿Y en mi presencia?!

—Claro…bueno y en la de los demás también, es ya una costumbre, solo que esta vez te enteraste.

Su rostro ya estaba casi verde ¿Dónde había ido a parar su momento romántico perfecto? ¿En una charla sobre la garrafa putrefacta interna que llevaba su prometido? ¡Vaya recuerdo glorioso para su colección!

—¡Eres un cerdo!—lo acuso ella.

Él la miro indignado, y al ver su expresión se sintió aún más insultado.

—¡No es para tanto! ¡Como si tú no lo hicieras!

—¡Co-como te atreves! ¡Claro que no lo hago! ¡Soy una dama!

—¡Dama mi trasero! ¡Más de una vez he visto como lo haces!

—¡Ni me nombres tu trasero! Y…y…¡yo nunca he hecho semejante cosa delante de nadie!

—¡Ni tan santa te hagas! ¡Me he dado cuenta!

—¡Mientes!—aseguro, pero ahora con signos de dudas "¿será que alguna vez se me escapo algo?..." pensaba insegura y con temor, inundándola un calor sin igual.

—¡No es para tanto! ¡Es natural! Exageras…además cuando te vi lo hiciste con más descaro que yo.

Ella ya no podía articular palabras del asombro y la vergüenza, no podía creer lo que pasaba, no fue hasta ese momento que noto algo detrás de ella. Giro su rostro, y fue ahí cuando descubrió al vejete sentado a un metro de ella sosteniendo su barriga.

—¡Maestro!—exclamó asombrada, ya que no sabía que estaba allí ni en qué momento apareció.

—Oohh…me duele la pancita…—se quejaba mientras hacía una cara quejumbrosa, seguida de un nuevo ataque ahora con sonido.

—¡Ma-Maestro! ¡Era usted!

—Lo siento linda Akane…pero las patas de cerdo que me dio Kasumi en la comida no me cayeron muy bien…

Akane tuvo que taparse la nariz, viendo con asco al anciano, y luego con reproche a su prometido al verlo tan campante.

—¡Es que no lo sientes! ¡Apesta! ¡Creí que era tuyo!

—¿Eehh?—no entendía de que hablaba ella, hasta que como si de una luz se tratara comprendió todo—¡Akane! ¡¿Cómo me creíste capaz?! ¡Ni que fuera tan cochino como este viejo!

—¡Pero te diste por culpable cuando empezó el olor!

—¡No sentí nada porque estoy refriado! ¡Y me refería a los bollos de carne que dejo Kasumi en la cocina! ¡Me los comí todos! ¡A eso me refería!—aclaro indignado comprendiendo al fin de lo que hablaban, y al recordar las respuestas de él su rostro alcanzo su máximo sonrojo.

—¡Pues lo hubieras dejando más claro! ¡Idiota!—y al ya no poder más con la vergüenza y ante otro ataque del maestro, los envió a ambos de un paseo con su mazo, corriendo luego a su habitación por un poco de purificación.

Lleno el aire con su perfume favorito, y luego de relajarse con este se recordó que nunca más se dejaría llevar por los momentos románticos con el animal de su prometido, ni mucho menos volvería a confundir el olor a jazmines…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado este corto con más humor que otra cosa, voy a dedicar este espacio para publicar cortos de este estilo. No sé si les llegará a resultar un relato humorístico pero ojala los entretenga un poco! Con gusto espero a los que quieran dejar sus comentarios :)

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
